the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus vs. Bumblebee
Here's how Optimus and Bumblebee's fight goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. another Knight comes alive Cybertron Knight: Protect the staff! the soldiers fire as another one appears behind the other knight, but something fires at them and the other knight is killed by a sword and it reveals Optimus! Brian: Optimus? Sylveon: I don't believe it! Little Bear: He came back! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: That's Optimus Prime? Brian: Yeah it is! Optimus, you have no idea what the world has been since you left, and..... Optimus: Be quiet earthling! I've come for that staff! Brian: Wait, what? Cade: Optimus! walks towards Cade: Optimus... what are you doing? Optimus: Give it to me! Peter: Optimus, what are you doing? Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, don't you remember us? We help you thought Galvatron's army. Cade: Natsu's right. It's me Cade! We've fought together! Optimus: I fight for my own, kind! My own planet! Espeon: You're planet? Silverstream: But Optimus, this is your home! Optimus: Not anymore, Cybertron is. Bear (Muppet): Cybertron? Snail: (to Brian) I thought you said Earth was Optimus' new home. Brian: I did. Viviane: Cade? Cade: This isn't you, Prime. Optimus: Give me the staff, human! Viviane: Cade! Optimus: I will kill you. Cade: Give it to him. Lucy Heartfilia: No, don't give it to him! Cade: Now! gives the staff to Optimus. But Santos fires at Optimus, but knocks all the soldiers down Optimus: Who dares to challenge me? away Brian: No, Optimus wait! up in front of him You can't do this! Optimus: Keep you're mouth shut! up Brian I am no longer Optimus Prime, I am Nemesis Prime! And you follow my word! And you can consider our friendship expired, Snoopy! him back at Peter Brian: No, stop! Stop! Time out! Optimus wait! Optimus doesn't listen Cade: It's all wrong, Bee. Something happened, that is not Optimus! Eevee: I don't understand. Why's he doing this? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Guys, I think I know why. He's been brainwashed! Duck: Brainwashed? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Yes, look. (the others look on her Super Computer and we see Optimus' mind with a red and dark Purple cell floating in it) Optimus has a red scar on his face, and he's being controlled by Dark magic, and it's not from the Sith or the Night Sisters, but an enchantress. Bender: An enchantress? Blythe Baxter: Then that means this enchantress is controlling Optimus' mind! Cade: We gotta find him! Remember CB7? You gotta be that Autobot again! Bumblebee: his hammer and goes follow Optimus Cade: Viviane Look you got to get back to the sub, alright? Get out of here. Viviane: Wait, what about you? Cade: Bee's always had my back, now it's my turn to have his. Go. Lennox: Alright, head back to the DSV! Let them know up top that we've lost control of the weapon. Soldier: Roger that, sir. Santos: You've heard him, back to the sub! Lennox: We're gonna find him. Kida Nedakh: I'm going to help them. Franklin: But Kida, you'll be killed. Kida Nedakh: I don't care. Optimus and his Autobot companions helped me restore Atlantis, and it's time for me to do the same with him. Brian: I'm coming with you. Sylveon: And me. Little Bear: And me. Latios: Oh, what the heck? We'll join with you too. Erza Scarlet: Are you sure about this? Brian: We got to. Optimus has been one of our friends ever since he arrived on Earth, we gave him freedom, and he's more than a friend, he's family. run to find Optimus. And now, the ship is rising and we see Bumblebee chasing after Optimus as he throws his hammer at him, and starts attacking him. And now the ship rises out of the water, and the two jump out of the water and Bumblebee swings his hammer and hits Optimus' face and slams his head on the ship. And we see the others struggling up to get to the top Lennox: Come on! We gotta get to the top! are now on the surface Cade: Holy shoot! Holy shoot! Gallus: Do you see them? Sandbar: No! Cleveland: Wait! (as Sully) There they are! see Optimus and Bumblebee's battle Cade: We can make it! Come out! run towards them as the ship is wobbling but then a big wave arrives Lennox: Watch out! Big wave coming! Cade, Lennox, and our heroes: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! get splashed down as Cade slides down, but Lennox dives in and grabs his hand. It goes back to Optimus and Bumblebee's fight Optimus: I am Nemesis Prime! Bumblebee's doors You are nothing! off Bumblebee's car doors and throws him off. As Bumblebee deploys his face mask and it cuts back to the others Cade: Move it! see a battleship nearby the ship Radio operator: Air's gonna be on station 14 to 16. Radar man: TOC, it looks like we have a surfaced alien ship. jets fly over the ship Pilot #1: Lightning 4 has visual on Optimus. and our heroes run to Optimus. As Cade climbs on his chest Cade: Prime! Prime stop! Prime you've gotta stop! Please, don't do this! Look at me, Prime! What are you doing? It's Bee! Prime! You can't do this. Zoe Trent: Yes Optimus, please! You gotta snap out of it! jumps over and hits Optimus' face with his hammer. He grabs to hammer to shoot Bumblebee, but he misses and Bumblebee kicks him down and was about to hit him again when a wave splashes him down as they all slide down, and Bumblebee throws his hammer at Prime's face. And then Brian then starts throwing punches at Optimus, trying to snap out of his control Brian: Optimus! him even more You and I saved the world from Megatron, the Fallen, Sentinel Prime, and Galvatron! punches him You must snap out of it! he can fist punch him, Optimus grabs his fist and begins crushing it Ah! Optimus: I may here you, but I cannot help you! For I am Nemesis Prime! he gets blasted by some powers Grah! he drops Brian to the ground and he looks over and sees the Outer Sailor Guardians attacking him Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Neptune deep submerge! fires her attack Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: Uranus world shaking! fires her attack attacks hit Optimus in the chest Brian: No! Stop! You'll destroy him! Optimus: Yes! Like you! fires his cannon, but Brian does a barrel roll and Optimus misses Brian: Optimus, you have to stop this! Optimus: Never! If your not gonna help me, you are rebelling against me! Brian: No, Optimus! I'm not rebelling you! You must regain control of yourself, your the leader of the Autobots, and we're all honorary Autobots! Optimus: All I see is a traitor in you! And you will fight me, if you're rebelling me! Brian: I'm no traitor, Oprimus! And I'm not rebelling you, and I'm not gonna fight you! clutches both of his hands and crosses his eyes But I will defend myself. fires his ion blaster, but Brian jumps in the air and does an all out Force push with both of his arms which makes Optimus fly backwards in the air, and lands on the ground. And Brian lands on the ground, and does a waterbending whip on Optimus' face. And Brian Force lifes Optimus into a pillar Optimus: You're strong, Brian Eeveelution Griffin. But you're not strong enough. gets out his sword and jumps in the air, and attempts to slice Brian in two. But Brian jumps in the air, and waterbends to be about Optimus' size and he even uses the water to make giant fist knuckles, which Optimus widens his eyes in shock. And Brian fist punches in the face, the stomach, and in the chest several times, and then he uses one of the fists by grabbing Optimus' head, and punches him in the face repeatedly Brian (as Tony Stark/Iron Man): Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! continues punching him, until Optimus uses both his hands to stop Brian's punching in mid air, but Brian uses the hand he used to grab Optimus' face, and punches him in the face. And then he punches Optimus in the stomach as Optimus clutches his stomach and gasps for air, but then Brian upper cuts him, as Optimus lands on his back. But rears up, unfolds his face mask and spits out a tooth and crosses his eyes at Brian in deep anger, as he folds his face mask back on. As Brian is now scared out of his brains Brian (as Tony Stark/Iron Man): I'm sorry. Optimus punches him out of his water form, and Brian screams and he crashes right into Peter and the guys the ship rises higher, and our heroes, Cade, Lennox, Optimus, and Bumblebee slide down, and Optimus grabs Bumbleebee's throat and slams him on the wall and the others slide down towards him, as Optimus is fist punching Bumblebee, and tries to stab Bumblebee's face but deploys his face mask, and kicks Optimus Cade: Prime! Optimus tears off Bumblebee's mask and gets ready to strike again Cade: Stop! NO! Brian: OPTIMUS!!!!! NOOOO!!!! strikes down but misses Bumblebee then suddenly... Bumblebee: groaning I am Bumblebee! Your oldest friend! Optimus stops Bumblebee: Optimus, I would lay down my life for you. Espeon: Bumblebee! Leafeon: He's talking! Glaceon: I can't believe it! Optimus: eyes return to normal Bumblebee. Your voice. I have not heard it, since Cybertron fell. he speaks his scar disappears Gray Fullbuster: The scar, it's gone! Sour Sweet: Then everything's back to normal! If Cybertron wasn't coming this way! Bumblebee uses his parts to come back together. As Lennox shows up, and Cade and our heroes slide down to Optimus Sylveon: Optimus? Optimus: What have I done? his sword suddenly Megatron, Nitro Zeus, Ernie, and Cozy Glow fly in and attack the others and the Decepticons transform, and Nitro Zeus holds down Optimus Everyone: Gah! Nitro Zeus: You blew your chance to kill Unicron! Cozy Glow: You could have been a great asset, a equal, you could have ruled by our side and with you're brother, Megatron! But no! You're just a worthless Autobot to protect humans! Megatrain: I knew you couldn't do it! the staff from Optimus Your time is over, Prime. You've failed! his head and whispers in his ear You've turned your back on Cybertron! Now, you will watch Earth die! him Blythe Baxter: No! runs up to the villains and activates her lightsaber, but Ernie shocks her back with powerful Force lightning AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ernie stops as Blythe moans in pain Ernie: You cannot stop us! Because we are now Gods! and Ernie hop onto the Decepticons as they transform and fly away Cade: No! Rei Hino: They took the staff! Brian: his fist to the ground Dammit! then the other Guardians Knights appear as Cogman and Viviane arrive to Cogman: Not going so well. the knights start attacking Optimus Viviane: CADE!!! Guardian Knight #1: You betrayed your own kind! Cade: No, Prime! Get up! Guardian Knight #2: You chose the wrong side. Optimus: The Guardians Knights are going to kill me. Brian: No Optimus, don't say that! Convince them you're on the good side now! Optimus: It's too late Brian. It's better this way. Guardian Knight #3: Quintessa is the great DECEIVER!!! Optimus with his sword one hits Optimus with his ax, and another one kicks him Guardian Knight #4: The judgement is death! Brian: No, don't do it! when he's about kill him, the talisman on Cade turns into a sword and he stops him just in time as Cade looks at it impress. As the knights put their swords around him Cybertron Knights: Seglass ni Tonday. Optimus: Cade, Brian, I have failed you. I have doomed Earth. Earth, the only place in the universe.... whose people who let me call it.... "home". Cade: Only you can make it right, Prime. We can't do it without you. One moment, that's all we got. It's up to you, Prime. Without you, will all die. It's now or never. Sylveon: Yes, because we're here! And now you wanna give up? Shame on you, shame on you, shame on you! Optimus, we prayed and hoped that you would return someday, but not like this, not that you came back being corrupted by a sorcerous, and your planet on collision course with our world. Brian: Yes, Optimus. But the matter of the fact is, Megatron is going to Stonehenge with that staff, and he's gonna drain the life force on a evil being that's inside our planet: Unicron. And I don't know who Unicron is, or that he's more deadlier and evil than Megatron, the Fallen, or Sentinel Prime! But I'' for one, am ''not gonna stand around here, and let our world be destroyed! Optimus: My brothers! I will never betray you ever again. I am, Optimus Prime! In order to save Earth, we must go to Cybertron, and destroy Quintessa! he speaks Lockdown's ship arrives then just as Lockdown's ship arrives, Sylveon feels a pain in her stomach Sylveon: Ah! collapses on the ground Brian: Sylveon, what's wrong? Sylveon: Brian! I think the baby's coming! Brian: What? Jolteon: It's coming right now?! Do you not see those things in the sky?! Where in the endgame, man! How can it come right now when the end of the world is upon us?! Brian: It doesn't matter! We have to get her to Lockdown's ship! to Lennox Lennox! Contact a helicopter to pick us up, now! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes